


What do you want?

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda and Jim tag team Vulcans, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Makeup, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spock's ex-boyfriend is standing on his door step. The two are brought back together by a mother's call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Roddenberry, Abrams and Paramount do.

A knock on the door pulled Spock from his meditation. Spock had few friends on Earth and those he did have were not currently talking to him so he was unsure who would be at his door. He was not expecting Jim. Spock’s ex-boyfriend stood in the doorway awkwardly swaying back and forth.

“Jim, what are you doing here?” Spock recalled the stinging pain of a slap from Jim as his ex-boyfriend yelled he never wanted to see him again. The slap had broken Jim’s hand and it was not long before Dr. McCoy was calling to yell at Spock about being a “No good, green-blooded, heartless computer”. 

Dr. McCoy’s lecture may have been the loudest, longest and most painful but it was certainly not the last. Spock could only wonder what had brought Jim to his door after the pain he put the man through but before could ask Jim cleared his throat.

He looked up from his feet and finally made eye contact with Spock. “Your mother comm’ed me this morning. She wanted to know when we were going to visit her. I figured you hadn’t told her we broke up and said one of us would get back to her. I assumed you didn’t want her to know about our break up quite yet, so I respected your wishes. You should tell her soon though. I don’t like lying to your mother.”

Spock stared into Jim’s eyes and seeing his sincerity, responded, “I will tell her. She will not bother you again.”

Jim’s face contorted before settling into a stubborn expression. Spock knew he would not like the truth Jim was about to deal out. “You didn’t tell her because you knew she’d be disappointed your broke up with me but you broke up with me because you knew your father would be disappointed that you were dating me. I’m not sure what you’re after Spock.”

Spock remained silent as Jim’s word were the truth and he had no reason to hide from them nor did he have an answer that would satisfy the blond.  
Jim’s eyes softened before he said, “Just tell me Spock, and if needed I’ll go away, what disappoints you? Having me or not having me?”

Spock paused even though he already knew the answer. “When I was young one of the defining moments of my life was when T’Pau said to me, ‘Your father’s stubbornness makes him more illogical than your mother in some instances.’ I believe with two humans coming to the same conclusion that, maybe, this is one of the instances she spoke of. I know my father is wrong in his decision.”

Jim looked at Spock real hard before pushing himself into the Vulcan’s space. When he spoke, it came out a whisper, “It doesn’t matter if your father is wrong or not. It doesn’t matter that two humans disagree with him. What matters is whether a Human-Vulcan hybrid agrees with him or not, will follow his lead or not, will be with me despite him or not.”

Spock took his former lover’s form in full. Jim looked tired, his hair had lost its shine and his normally bright eyes were dulled. Jim looked thinner, as if he was having trouble eating again. Spock had little doubt what his answer was to be. “This would not be the first time I disappoint my father. Would you like to come in?”  
Jim’s smile was radiant as he said, “Yeah, I’d really like to come in.” 

As Jim made his way into Spock’s apartment he turned back to the doorway. There was humor in his voice as he said, “Oh, your mother already knew we broke up, by the way. She’s expecting us on Vulcan a month from now. I already cleared your schedule for the two weeks we will be gone.”

Spock smiled to himself, “I should have expected nothing less from you Ashayam, either of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so pardon my grammar. I feel Spock may have been slightly out of character here but, oh well.
> 
> I'm tempted to turn this into a series about Amanda and Jim terrorizing their Vulcans. Let me know if that's something you'd want to see.


End file.
